Encuentro
by SunRedDream
Summary: La princesa de la Luna se encuentra con amnesia en la tierra. ¿Puede sobrevivir un amor cuando se pertenece a pueblos enemigos? El primer encuentro de Endymion y Serenity.
1. Prólogo: 2 pueblos diferentes

Nunca hubo reinos tan diferentes como aquel de la Luna y la Tierra. De bellezas únicas y opuestas, brillaban uno visible para el otro sin poder tocarse nunca, pues sus diferencias eran tantas que la sola convivencia de sus habitantes se tornaba incómoda al instante, sin embrago la política era necesaria y cada cierto tiempo un encuentro entre los dos mundos se hacía realidad.

En la Tierra, los hombres dominaban el mundo, eran considerados fuertes, audaces y con las habilidades únicas de controlar a otros mediante el arte de la guerra. El Príncipe Endymion, heredero al trono fue criado por su padre para tomar el trono y gobernar según las tradiciones de su planeta, las cuales dictaban que el varón de sangre real de mayor edad sería el elegido para seguir con el Legado del reino de Elusyon. Se le enseñó a sostener la espada desde muy corta edad y se le instruyó en diversas arias del conocimiento. Todos esperaban que un día ese niño de pelo negro y ojos azules como los mares, los guiara a través de sabiduría y riquezas al igual que su padre lo había hecho.

Padre, ¿qué hay en la luna?-. Preguntó un día el joven príncipe mirando su blanco resplandor una noche estrellada.

Ahí arriba solo existen penurias-. Fue su respuesta.

Cuando el niño se convirtió en hombre se había convertido en un varón fuerte, audaz, valiente, inteligente e intrépido que aunque ya sabía que en el astro habían unos despreciables habitantes de los que nadie sabía mucho, con los cuales existía una precaria relación política.

Mientras tanto, en la luna se vivía una vida pacífica. Era un gran y poderoso reino gobernado por la reina Serenity, quién tenía una sola heredera, la pequeña princesa Serenity, que junto con el nombre, un día heredaría un vasto reino, que abarcaba casi en su enteridad, el sistema solar, exceptuando el tercer planeta, a quien irónicamente estaban unidos. La princesa fue criada con el amor de su madre y de su gente, se le educó para ser una gobernante compasiva, quien pudiera retribuir el amor de su pueblo. Y quien, un día, fuera lo suficientemente poderosa y sabia para recibir el cristal de plata, una joya, que según decía la leyenda, había sido propiedad de la Diosa Selene, y tenía el poder de controlar un gran poder, el cual era el responsable de que los lunares, así como sus planetas aliados, nunca envejecieran.

Mientras crecía, la princesa sin saber del dolor, la desesperanza y la oscuridad, se hizo aficionada a ver el planeta azul que se visualizaba suspendido desde su balcón. Nunca pudo entender como algo tan hermosa, pudiera ser tan malo. Pues los rumores acerca de los Terranos abundaban y en todos ellos estaba involucrado las guerras, la codicia, la destrucción y por lo menos un asesinato. Cuando un día le preguntó a su madre.

-Mamá. ¿Qué hay en la tierra?-.

La reina le respondió.

-Te aseguro que bellezas extraordinarias, pero en mi experiencia son como plantas carnívoras, por fuera son el mayor deleite, pero cuando te acercas lo suficiente, abren sus fauces y te comen arrastrándote a la oscuridad, por eso hija mía, contempla todo lo que quieras, pero nunca te acerques lo suficiente para que te oscurezcan el corazón-.

La princesa un día se convirtió en mujer, era todo lo que su reino deseaba. Se paseaba de un lado al otro del palacio sola o en compañía, pero cuando nadie la podía ver, se giraba un momento y dejaba que sus ojos se posaran en el planeta que brillaba enfrente de la Luna, entonces, suspiraba.


	2. Encuentro

Serenity aterrizó en la tierra exactamente a las 8:00 PM, horario terrestre. Su cuerpo se materializó a unos tres metros de altura de un bosque, conocido como Emmerald a las afueras del Reino Dorado, el cual sirvió de colchoneta, evitando el terrible impacto que había estado esperando, mientras caía, había soltado un grito desesperado, rompiendo la quietud de la noche. Sin embargo fue terrible su suerte al resbalar por las ramas y darse de lleno en la cabeza con una de ellas, el sonido de quejidos provenientes de la joven, se apagó lentamente.

Así la Princesa del imperio Lunar pasó sus primeras horas en la tierra yaciendo inconsciente en aquel claro, sin ninguna compañía más que la susurrante maleza y la tenue luz del astro lunar que la bañaba cálidamente, como si estuviera arropándola, cuidando de su más preciado tesoro.

**Castillo dorado de Elusyon**

_A la Caza de la Realeza_

_Ojos azul profundo, pelo negro azabache, alto, bien parecido, aderezado con una sonrisa que haría derretir el corazón de una doncella. El príncipe Endymion, es por estas razones un ídolo para cualquier jovencita (o cualquier persona del género femenino), un sueño hecho realidad. _

_Como saben mis queridos y fieles lectores, me he dedicado, por algún tiempo ya, a darle búsqueda a cualquier noticia acerca de nuestra familia real favorita. Por lo tanto gracias a mis confiables fuentes el día de hoy tenemos una nota más corta de lo acostumbrado, con solo tres puntos. (Les aseguro que alguno de ellos, los hará caerse de su silla). Así que empecemos:_

_El día de ayer, el príncipe fue visto en los alrededores del castillo con un traje de caza y una preciosa chaqueta vino que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos._

_Se rumorea que el color verde es el color favorito del príncipe. así que ya sabemos qué estará de moda en el próximo baile._

_El príncipe en vísperas de su decimonoveno cumpleaños, ha dado pie para que varios miembros del consejo dorado se reúnan para discutir acerca de la probabilidad se escoger… escúchelo bien. Esposa. ¿Quién será la afortunada elegida para pasar el resto de sus días con el Príncipe Endymion?_

_Como he de suponer, muchas de mis más jóvenes seguidoras estarán demasiado ocupadas gritando de emoción y saltando de maneras muy poco femeninas por las habitaciones de sus casas, así que ya que he soltado el bombazo, tendré que cortar aquí el articulo, pues seguramente el numero de lectores se ha reducido en un 80%. _

_Los dejaré aquí con la promesa de que tendrán jugosas noticias, tan pronto como ocurra algún suceso significativo del que les pueda hacer saber primero que nadie, aquí en su diario favorito, __**La Verdad Dorada. **__Mientras tanto, mis, queridas damas elegibles del planeta tierra: ¡Oficialmente ha empezado la caza!._

_Con Cariño_

_Lady Secreta._

Endymion bajó el periódico con cara de exasperación. –¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿cómo diablos se entera tan rápido?, es decir, he sido entrenado toda mi vida en habilidades de caza y espionaje y les juro que ayer en mi paseo a caballo no vi a nadie que estuviera presente para contemplar mi _preciosa chaqueta vino que contrasta perfectamente con mis ojos-._

Malachite, con su tranquilidad usual tosió para conservar su compostura y ocultar la risa tonta que amenazaba con salir lo mejor que podía. Tomó una pieza de ajedrez del tablero en la mesa y volvió a ponerse serio. –Te toca-.

Endymion, sin pensárselo dos veces derribó rápidamente la reina con su caballo. –Jaque-. Malachite arrugó el seño calculando sus posibilidades en el juego con la mayor concentración. – Además, ¿cómo puede pregonar por ahí que estoy en la caza de una esposa?-.

-Corrección, creo que se refería a que ellas van a ir en _tu_ caza no al revés mi amigo-.

Endymion resopló. –Ya-.

Malachite tomó un alfil en sus manos derribando una torre negra, provocándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es decir, yo ni siquiera quiero una esposa-. El general apartó su pelo rubio platino de su rostro para darle una mirada que el príncipe conocía de memoria. _No empieces. _

-Sabes perfectamente que es uno de tus deberes… Si, no me mires así, yo no escribí las reglas, pero lo vas a tener que hacer tarde o temprano, sino el consejo lo terminará haciendo por ti. -.

-Pero yo no…-.

-Lo que te puedo garantizar, es el mayor tiempo posible para que tengas tiempo de hacer una buena elección-. Lo cortó Malachite levantando una mano enguantada.-Pero a cambio debes garantizarme que vas a salir más, a conocer a otras chicas que no sean Nani-.

-No te metas con mi caballo Malachite, ella es mi chica-. Le advirtió tomando un tono serio.

-Si, como digas. Me refiero a que asistas a los bailes que se hacen en tu honor, en los cuales nunca apareces, por ejemplo-.

Endymion arrugó el entrecejo. –Que yo recuerde no he recibido ninguna queja hasta ahora, porque dime ¿quienes son los valientes caballeros que se quedan a consolar a las pobres damiselas en apuros que no pudieron bailar con el príncipe?-.

Kunzite le dirigió una mirada letal, sin poder ocultar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. –No empieces jovencito-.

Endymion se rió discretamente de la cara del su amigo. Se puso en pie y suspiró. –Bueno, mientras no me terminen emparejando con una lunar…-.

Malachite relajó su postura y se rió con ganas. –Endymion, no vas a terminar con una lunar, de eso me encargo yo-.

El príncipe tomó uno de sus peones y derribó al Rey de Malachite. –Jaque Mate-.

El general miró sorprendido el tablero negando la cabeza –Pero como lo hace-. Murmuró para si mismo.

-Entonces cuento contigo.-

-¡Eh! ¿adonde vas?-. Le gritó mientras salía del espacioso comedor tapizado en colores rojos.

-Voy a pasear con mi chica-. Le respondió sin voltear-

-¡Dile a Nani _hola_ de mi parte!-. Alcanzó a gritar antes que las puertas de roble se cerraran.

Endymion bajó tranquilamente los escalones en dirección a los establos, pero se detuvo a las puertas de uno de los salones. Donde escuchó risas distantes. En cuanto abrió las puertas, se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Ahí adentro estaban tres chicos, alrededor de su edad. Acomodados entre un bonche de cajas apiladas a sus lados.

-Escuchen esta-. Dijo Nephrite con una sonrisa santurrona. – _Querido príncipe Endymion, le presento esta prenda como un símbolo de la incandescente afección que mi inocente corazón ha desarrollado hacia su persona. Sería un honor para mi que pronto sus preciosos ojos azul profundo de encontraran con los míos, sellando así nuestras almas, pues estoy convencida, fueron hechas la una para la otra_-. El príncipe vio con irritación como sus amigos se doblaban de la risa mientras leían sucesivamente muchas de las tarjetas que habían empezado a llegar desde la mañana.

-Nephrite, ya que te parece tan divertido, ¿por qué no le mandas una respuesta de agradecimiento a todas estas notas?.-

-¡Endymion! ¿desde cuando estás aquí?-. Preguntó Jedite algo incomodo que su superior lo descubriera riéndose a su costa. Al ser el más joven del grupo a veces se sentía un poco intimidado. Mientras que sus contrapartes habían aumentado su nivel de risa al ver a Endymion.

El príncipe ignorándolos avanzó hacia un bonche de cajas donde tomo una pequeña de color rosa pálido que contenía en su interior un pañuelo con las iniciales bordadas M.W, adjunto venía una tarjeta que rezaba: _Con el deseo de conocernos pronto y ansiosa de encontrarme bajo la vista de sus ojos. _

_Siempre suya. Lady Mariane Wranchlet._

Desde la publicación del artículo de Lady Secret en el periódico de la mañana, los presentes no habían dejado de llegar al castillo de Elusyon. Era una costumbre bien conocida entre la sociedad terrestre que cuando un caballero encontraba una prenda, tal como un pañuelo blanco de una dama, al devolvérselo, quedaban oficialmente presentados sin necesidad de un intermediario, como se haría comúnmente.

Es por eso que cada una de las aproximadamente mil cajas amontonadas en el salón contenían un pañuelo con las iniciales de su dueña y una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, al parecer, muchas doncellas habían tenido la misma idea. Pues aunque la tradición dictaba que el pañuelo tenía que ser encontrado por mero accidente del destino, no había porqué no manipular un poco la situación y hacer que sus pañuelos llegaran _accidentalmente_ a palacio.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con todo esto?-. Preguntó Kunzite recuperándose de su acceso de risa.

-No lo se, ¿no esperan que valla a devolver cada uno de estos pañuelos verdad?-.

-¡Endymion! tienes idea de la cantidad de jóvenes corazones que romperás si no actúas caballerosamente?-. Bromeó Nephrite haciéndose el ofendido.

-Desháganse de esto por favor-. Les dijo antes de dar media vuelta.

-¡Endymion!, ¿no nos vas a ayudar con esto?-. Preguntó Kunzite

El portazo que resonó en la habitación fue su respuesta.

-¡Nos vemos en la cena querido!-. Le gritó Nephrite sin saber si llegó a escucharlo volviendo a reírse.

-Esta es buena: "Príncipe Endymion, espero que podamos conocernos en el futuro próximo. PD: En el próximo baile estaré usando un vestido verde, así podrá reconocerme, espero que haga juego con sus ojos.-. Leyó Jedite.

Las risas ahogadas se oyeron hasta que el príncipe salió del castillo dorado y se encamino a los establos, donde despidió a los trabajadores con un ademán y se dirigió hacia Nani, su purasangre negro, quien lo saludó afectuosamente dado unos golpecitos con sus patas delanteras.

-Bueno chica, ¿lista para dar un paseo?-. Le dijo mientras se montaba en la silla.

Pronto se dirigieron galopando hacia el bosque Emmerald, pues si iba a cualquier pueblo cercano, temía que hubiera algún ojo curioso que lo reconociera. La soledad del bosque parecía infinitamente más atractiva.

Pronto se encontró rodeado de filas de árboles altos que desprendían olores frutales esa época del año. Y bajo las estrellas, resaltaban los colores verdosos de los follajes y el césped de los prados y claros. Las cigarras cantaban, acompañando el sonido del murmullo del rio. De pronto, los problemas de su vida en palacio pasaron a segundo plano, por su mente ya no pasaban entrenamientos, tácticas de guerra, políticas exteriores y búsquedas de esposa, solo estaba el bosque. Cerrando los ojos, podía dejar que su corazón lo conectara a el, y sentir el latir de cualquier criatura ahí presente. Después de todo ser el príncipe de la tierra tenía sus ventajas. Hasta que reconoció una presencia extraña que no reconocía.

Desmontó y se acercó lentamente a un claro, de donde provenía aquella presencia foránea. Se quedó sin respiración. La imagen lo hizo dudar por un momento si estaba soñando. Allí estaba la visión más extraordinaria que hubiera contemplado. Una joven dormía en el claro, con largos cabellos rubios, tersa piel, nariz respingada y labios finos de un color rosado. Su pecho se alzaba quedamente, liberando respiraciones acompasadas. Bañada enteramente por la luz de la luna.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. Decidió acercarse un poco más hasta estar encima de aquella chica, poseedora de una belleza que no había visto en su vida, casi como si no fuera humana.

Por un momento pareció lo más natural del mundo acercar su rostro los suficientes centímetros para juntar sus labios, aún cuando la parte lógica y racional de su mente gritaba que aquel acto era incorrecto.

¿Besar a una completa extraña?, no era digno de un caballero y mucho menos estando en un estado así de indefensa. Es decir era el príncipe, sus modales eran siempre impecables. Nunca había hecho algo así. Había besado a chicas claro pero bajo otro tipo de circunstancias, en este caso ¿no era como aprovecharse de ella?, pero todas las quejas callaron cuando miró aquellos labios delineados delicadamente. La razón no parecía estar al mando en esos momentos. Justo cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos la chica, abrió sus ojos, revelando unas orbes azul claro que miraron sorprendidas las suyas. La joven entendiendo de inmediato la situación, alzó un puño, y le dio directo en la cara.


End file.
